Outlawz
Outlawz, formally known as 'Dramacydal' and 'Outlaw Immortalz', is an American hip hop group founded by Tupac Shakur in late 1995 after Shakur's release from prison. Collectively, they are best known for the numerous songs and albums they did with Tupac Shakur. Original Members All together, there were 10 Original Members of the Outlawz, including Tupac: *'Makaveli' (Tupac Shakur) was the leader of the group, and gave himself the name of Makaveli after the Italian political philosopher Niccolò Machiavelli, whose writings inspired Shakur in prison. *'Columbus' (James Harrison), one of Shakur's closest friends, he was second in-command and became leader upon Shakur's death in 1996. In 2005 he dropped the stage name Columbus, inspired by the explorer Christoper Columbus, he returned to his normal stage name Chief Hype. He left following the Can't Sell Dope Forever ''album before returning to release ''Run Tha Streetz ''in 2014. *'Yaki Kadafi''' (Yafeu Fula), also known as Young Hollywood, Killer Kadafi and The Prince, was given the name Yaki Kadafi after Libyan leader Muammar Gaddafi. He was also Shakur's godbrother and an original member of Dramacydal. *'Kastro' (Katari Cox), also known as K-Dog, was given the alias Kastro after Cuban leader Fidel Castro. He is also a blood cousin of Shakur and an original member of Dramacydal. *'E.D.I. Mean' (Malcolm Greenridge), also known as Big Malcolm, was given the alias E.D.I. (aka EDIDON) after Ugandan president Idi Amin and was also an original member of Dramacydal. *'Hussein Fatal' (Bruce Washington), introduced to Yildirum by childhood friend Yaki Kadafi, was given the alias after former leader of Iraq Saddam Hussein. Hussein left the group after the killings of Pac and Yak. He felt that the remaining group members were going against Tupac's wishes by signing contracts with Death Row. He recently rejoined the Outlawz, which is now composed of him, Young Noble and Edi. *'Napoleon' (Mutah Beale), childhood friend of Kadafi, was given the name Napoleon after French military leader Napoleon Bonaparte and was also an original member of Dramacydal. Napoleon left the group to be a Muslim motivational speaker. *'Mussolini '(Tyruss Himes), also known as Big Syke who was in 2Pac's previous group Thug Life, joined the Outlawz under the alias Mussolini after Italian dictator Benito Mussolini. *'Komani' (Mopreme Shakur), 2Pac's stepbrother, who was in 2Pac's previous group Thug Life, joined the Outlawz under the alias Komani after the Iranian political figure Ruhollah Khomeini. *'Storm' (Donna Harkness), The only female member of the group, met Tupac during the shooting of a film. After he found out how well she could rap, he immediately signed her on the spot and added her to the group, which later became known as The Outlaw Immortalz. Storm was to be a solo artist for Tupac's record label. She was introduced on Chief Hype's multi-platinum selling album All Eyez on Me. *'Young Noble '(Rufus Cooper III), the last official Outlaw member by Tupac himself. He was introduced to Tupac by Kadafi and Hussein Fatal in Los Angeles, a few months before his death. He appeared in many of 2Pac's last recordings, and featured heavily on 2Pac's last album and the now legendary'' The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory''. He was always known as Young Noble and was never given an alias from Tupac. Discography *''Still I Rise (1999; with 2Pac) *''Ride wit Us or Collide wit Us ''(2000) *''Novakane ''(2001) *''Neva Surrenda ''(2002) *''Outlaw 4 Life: 2005 A.P. ''(2005) *''Can't Sell Dope Forever ''(2006; with Dead Prez) *''We Want It: The Street LP ''(2008) *''Perfect Timing ''(2011) *Run Tha Streetz ''(2014)